


Salacious playtime

by DemonessKneesocks



Series: Anatomy of a Myth [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Harpy, Intangibility, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Shibari, Teratophilia, Wraith, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonessKneesocks/pseuds/DemonessKneesocks
Summary: Sometimes couples love to spice up their bedroom activities every now and then, Byung-ho and Eun-ah have their likes pinned down... or should I say bound?





	Salacious playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyBearGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBearGhost/gifts).



> Hello dear nsfw fans, these two characters pertain to my main fic, give it a read if you want some more Intel on them. I won´t bother you much so onward to what you came for, pure unadulterated smut.
> 
> Also I will edit this in a near future so keep in mind minor writing errors.

A hibiscus incense smell permeates the room, scattered red candles dimly glow upon the space as the only source of light in the shut off area. The blinds and curtains are drawn, the door locked, the cellphones are turned off and the nightstand radio too. 

No distractions, all the attention is to be devoted to one another.

The world doesn´t exist during this brief period of time, only the passionate lovers. Both in their halfway form, retaining the necessary human features for the activity, the issue of a Myth´s original form possessing no female or male parts resolved. Alongside this the harpy´s mouth doesn´t have that many razor-sharp teeth and the wraith is very much tangible with actual flesh and not just bone and ´fake´ body tissue. 

“Comfortable?” Eun-ah makes the last adjustment and makes sure the rope is secure, an instructions manual is open on the floor besides their kneeling forms, never hurts to make sure you´re doing it properly (unless the purpose is to actually hurt but I digress).

“Yeah... I mean, comfortable as can be with rope digging into non-existent skin. I can feel it but I doubt I´ll get any rope burns. We´ve done this a thousand times before and you still ask me the same things.”

“In any case just say ´sunset´ and I´ll stop and untie you. Myth or not, as a dom it´s my duty to do my best for my sub to be comfortable every step of the way. There´s a blanket, water and even a first aid kit. I´ve also got a couple of eyeballs and a fresh heart if you need some food.”

“Please don´t get me hungry too, I´m already horny.”

While the children are away the adults play. An unwritten but very much appreciated rule in households such as this one.

A lot of Myths used their human-looking charms to lure their prey, good looks, well spoken, on par intelligence, traits that had evolved over the time to become like a second nature, in both forms possessed. Unfortunately, or fortunately (however one chose to see it), a small percentage of Myths had developed a somewhat high-level libido. After all, how could you be surrounded by perfect specimens of your kind and not want to jump their pants? Wings, horns, tails, tentacles, claws, feathers, scales, it was equal to Olga being at an open bar, one just has to try everything.

There was not a shred of fabric to give any semblance of modesty, not that Byung-ho wanted any on his person or his wife´s at that point, only the rope covered his naked body, the mix of greys and jade contrasted with the bright scarlet thread emphasizing his inhuman nature.

At the very center of Byung-ho´s chest sat an intricate knot connecting the top part of Eun-ah´s work, the bright red rope ran over the tops and bottoms of his pectorals and all around his frame, with two other parts going up from the knot on both sides of the neck to circle the shoulders and down the arms, connecting both at above the wrists and behind the wraith´s back. Another rope suspended from the ceiling held Byung-ho´s arms slightly upwards and forced him to look down unless he craned his neck up. Thighs bound to calves made the man stay in a kneeling position with the legs spread open. If not for the plush carpet the wraith would be a lot more uncomfortable, and not in a good way.

Picking up the manual the woman gets up to put it away on the nightstand still open, taking care not to do any damage with her talons, and does a last second scan for all the items. A smile surfaces, they´re all there, perfect. The harpy reaches up to stretch and hears some joints pop before returning to her husband´s side to knee before him once more to give him one last deep passionate kiss before getting into character.

It´s show time. With all the pieces in place the game can finally begin.

Eun-ah abandons her husband´s lips with a parting butterfly kiss and leaves a burning trail of love bites and licks down his chin and neck, going into the torso to kiss every patch of jade that peppered it´s expansion of grey tones, noting how each caress seemed to coax a brighter glow out of the green areas. Her feathers did their unknowing part, teasing the bound man as they followed the harpy´s movements.

“Tell me honey, who´s the only one to get you to moan like this.” She lightly bites his thigh and gets the expected reaction. “Come on, say it.” She bites again for a louder moan and smirks while looking directly into his pleasure glazed eyes. “Momma can do this all night, I got my toys and you can´t even use your hands.” 

Byung-ho´s body could be compared to a Christmas tree at that point, the different patches glowing brightly, not having a full second to dim down before intensifying once again. He can barely make a coherent sentence at that point yet Eun-ah expect him to talk, it´s her signature challenge. When he gets close to utter the word ´please´ she ups the ante with something extra, a fleeting touch to the areas he wants the most or a harder bite, he end up enjoying those moments as much as she.

“Say it.” It´s an order he wants so badly to fulfill, yet a light touch of a feather to his member only makes him yelp.

Another delicate bite adds to four marks on the inside of his thighs, Eun-ah´s fangs leave the desires imprints but don´t do any real damage. She knows her husband has been fighting the restraints all this time, tugging with unconscious desire to get some relief. Averting her gaze to decide where to kiss again the harpy jolts to an upright position with the shout.

“PLEASE!”

Heh, he´d found his voice after all. Through tear-soaked eyes and a panting façade lies a man desperate for release, one can only take so much before caving in. She´s been on his position multiple times before. 

Eun-ah leans forward to drape her arms on Byung-ho´s shoulder´s, kissing his tear-stained cheeks and scratching the back of his head with the tips of her talons.

“Now, that wasn´t so hard, was it?” One more kiss, this time on his lips, brings her husband´s eyes to hers. “You did great, darling. Tell me what you want, what shall be your reward?”

“Give me what you got, your best move, I can´t take it anymore sweetheart.”

A wide grin makes its way onto Eun-ah´s face, showing the rows of sharp fangs. “Careful what you wish for…” She takes hold of the knot at the center of his chest and pulls him forward to look up at her, then leans to whisper into the wraith´s ear. “You just might get it.” Her hushed voice rekindles his fire in a way like no other.

Letting go of his restraints he harpy scoots back a bit in order to face her husband´s ´pressing matter´ and blow a light stream of air, just enough for him to feel that familiar feeling of frustration, and licks a stripe starting at the lowest of his navel his navel, traveling straight upwards to his chin, pausing only to nip at his adam´s apple. Her hands grab hold of his shoulders and Eun-ah steadies herself in position, gently rocking back and forth to lube up Byung-ho with her wet center.

“Let me show you how it´s done, cherry boy.

Literally taking the plunge they both gasp and scream in satisfaction in unison at last. Byung-ho tugs at his restraints harder, trying to gain any semblance of control, he knows it´s no use but pleasure clouds his mind. Eun-ah goes up and down in a frenzy, rubbing her nipples against her partner´s chest, gyrating to search for that sweet spot inside of her.

There´s no way to hold it in anymore, all the pleasure built up is swiftly released, almost like popping a cork of a champagne bottle. There are heavy moans, 90% of the belonging to Byung-ho, with the volume somehow increasing for a last gasp of pleasure erupting from the wraith´s mouth.

Eun-ah keeps searching for he own release while the wraith comes down from his own. It´s a slow descent, his wife´s insistence keeping his nerves on overload, drawing every last ounce of fluid from him. She´s filled up but not in every way, her nirvana still out of reach.

Byung-ho could not let go that while his wife gave him ultimate pleasure for what felt like hours she would leave unfinished, maybe to pleasure herself later or to forgo it entirely to tend to his energy depleted body. He knows he´s not supposed to break the rules unless it´s for timeout but damn it all to hell he won´t let the woman who brought him to cloud nine be left bellow. 

Making use of his wraith intangibility to free himself the ropes fall to the ground in a heap but Byung-ho gives them no thought further than tossing them aside, opting for pulling Eun-ah to straddle his hips and have both lie on the carpet.

“Whoa darling! I can guess we´re not playing anymore AH-” Her hair feathers puff up from the sudden sensation and the harpy lets her head fall on her husband´s chest.

The man had set on pulling an old but effective trick. Making use of his ability again it´s only a matter of possessing a bit of anatomy knowledge to locate a certain spot inside his wife´s lower body to make her shriek and hold onto his shoulders as a makeshift lifeline. The tables are reversed, he´s in control now, no matter if it´s him on his back.

A mix of bird-like squawks and human moans fill the void left by Byung-ho´s voice as the tension rises again. Leg talons clutch together, adding to the mix, feathers fluff up giving the look of a frizz and by all the divinities, existent or not who cares, he will never get enough of this look of near bliss as the harpy rests her chin on his unnaturally colored chest, drool and all.

It takes them a while to regain their breath, Eun-ah finally finds whatever strength remains in her body to roll over and lie by her husband´s side. That carpet was a really good investment, even with the deep cleaning service after encounters like those.

Taking the wraith´s once again tangible hand in hers, his fingers and her talons finding comfort in each other, she awaits for her brain to restart functioning properly again. Byung-ho leans his head on her feathery shoulder, eyes still closed and body as tired as hers.

Minutes drag along, the lover´s breath the only noise permeating the candle lit room. From the state of the red wax it´s fair to say they had been ´entertaining´ themselves for a while.

“You´re one of a kind. Only you get my inexistent pulse to rise. Almost passed out this time. Also, was that cherry boy line really necessary?” Byung-ho is still breathing at a somewhat accelerated rate and has to stop in-between some words, not that he regrets what had transpired between them.

“One, thank you. Two, I´d take a bow but my neither regions won´t let me. Third, got caught up in the moment.” Eun-ah´s voice is a little hoarse yet she is feeling too lazy to reach for the water. In a bit, she ponders.

“We´ve been wrapped up in this for quite a while, better clean up before Yeong-hui gets home.”

“Nap first, cleanup later.” 

With some energy back both cuddle up, naked, lying down in a sex carpet, halfway in-between forms. A wraith and a harpy, both in love and showing it with small gestures every day alongside sporadic kinky love-fests. It takes work to keep the passion flame alive, adult lives involve adult responsibilities but days like these remind them of the good old days of making love from sunup to sundown.


End file.
